Burning Buildings
by InfamousHogwartsJaguar
Summary: Watching the building go down in flames, Sam and Martha say some things out loud that they have known for a while. Sartha drabble filled with unabashed fluff. No flames, R&R.


**Burning Buildings (Or Things that were Previously Unsaid)**

**By: InfamousHogwartsJaguar**

* * *

><p><em>"Lover, won't you stay with me Until the boatman comes for me/ And kindly carries me across the sea?/ May our legends live to tell/ How we burnt down Heaven and conquered Hell. /But you and I should live forever/ Because you and I know how to live."_

- You, Me and The Boatman by Quiet Company

* * *

><p>Sam grinned at Martha as he held out his hand; she smiled back at him and slipped her hand into his easily. They both took off, knowing that Dean was waiting in the Impala down the street. On the way out Sam paused only to drop a lit match on the gas and salt mixture they had absolutely soaked the entire building in. Martha immediately started pulling him through the doorway, laughing a little breathlessly. They could both feel the heat of the flames that erupted behind them on their backs as they ran right out of the building into the much cooler night. In just the few seconds it took them to dash out of the building the fire had spread to cover most of the house, its way made easier with the copious amount of gas they spread everywhere. The blaze of the fire behind them cast eerie, almost beautiful shadows that they didn't take the time to appreciate.<p>

Neither Sam nor Martha stopped their sprint until they were at the Impala's door. Sam looked inside and noticing the fogged up windows and gathered that his brother was otherwise occupied. Martha let out a laugh as Sam tapped on the window of the Impala, a mildly disturbed expression set firmly on his face. They were only there until Dean (or Cas, neither of them were sure) tapped back on the glass to let them know that Dean and/or Cas knew Martha and Sam were okay. Turning away, Sam reoffered his hand to Martha, and once again, she took the proffered hand when he stepped away from the car. Without speaking, Sam and Martha mutually agreed to turn and walk back hand in hand towards the burning building that they had left.

This hunt wasn't particularly difficult, but the old building they set on fire was absolutely full of the bones of angry spirits that were spread out around the town. The simplest thing to do was to just torch the whole building, it was scheduled for demolition anyways, so Sam had thought they were just doing the contractors a huge favor. Martha had acted a little put out, but gave in happily, excited that her first bone burning could be so big. Once they reached the building, they could see the flames, licking up the sides of the building and completely destroying the place and everything that was in it. Martha watched the other people in surrounding buildings watch the flames; some people glad the eyesore of a building was finally going down, while others were more concerned. The distant wail of fire engines could be heard, and Martha was finally taking in how the nice the dancing shadows made everything look.

Sam was busy looking at Martha. The light from the flames made her look like she was glowing. Martha looked so completely alive in that moment, it absolutely took Sam's breath away. Squeezing Martha's hand briefly before dropping it and pulling her in front of him, Sam positioned her between his arms before bending slightly and resting his chin on top of her head. Martha relaxed back into him when he slipped her arms around her. Neither of them were concerned when the firemen who had arrived at the scene began trying to put out the flames, fairly certain that the fire had gotten to the bones. The buildings foundations had begun to give out then, so as some of the building collapsed in on itself, they received their confirmation that the fire had done its job.

Still watching the firemen struggling with the flames, Sam leaned closer to Martha's ear and whispered "I love you." They were both quiet for a moment, and Martha squeezed the arms that were wrapped around her briefly before settling further into Sam's embrace. Sam placed a tiny kiss on her cheek before turning his gaze back to the still blazing building. The firemen had started to gain control of the fire, and once they finally extinguished everything, Sam and Martha turned away and started towards the Impala again. Sam's arm was wrapped around Martha's shoulders and she paused just before they reached the car. Gently shrugging off the arm and turning to face him directly, Martha looked up at Sam, a hand reaching up to rest on his cheek. "I love you too" she said. The smile that had been on Sam's face turned into a full grin as he leaned (and leaned, and leaned) down to press a small, warm kiss to Martha's lips.

They both pulled away from the kiss slowly, lips lingering, but still chaste. It should have happened more dramatically, considering that this was the first time Sam and Martha had admitted their love for each other, but they were glad that wasn't that dramatic; after all the things that were big, flashy, and intense in their lives, this simple admission was all that they wanted. It was just vocalizing everything that they already knew. The simplicity just served to make it more real than anything else could have.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-** Good god. I've been away for over a year! I really miss writing fics, but things have been so crazy. It's actually a really bad time for me to start writing again, but I can't help it. This is something I totally love, and intend to keep doing. As you can tell, this is a huge switch in the fandom I'm writing for, but in the year that I've been away, I discovered Doctor Who and Supernatural (two AMAZING shows) and have stumbled across their love-child Superwho a few months ago. The idea totally captivated me and I'm a complete Superwhovian now, and as such... I've signed up for the Superwho Big Bang on LJ. Minimum 15,000 words by January. It's scary, but I think I can do it. I hope I can do it. All I know is that I'm going to try my hardest. This pairing that I wrote now, by the way, is my ultimate OTP. I ship Sam Winchester/Martha Jones with the passion of a thousand burning suns (or just the sun from 42. That was pretty intense). This was in fact a song fic. It goes along with the song mentioned at the beginning which is You, Me and The Boatman by Quiet Company. I hope you guys enjoyed this 3


End file.
